Futbol
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Winry entendió que al haber perdido su alquimia, Edward también perdió su mayor pasatiempo, pero nunca se le ocurrió que lo sustituiría por el enemigo de toda mujer: el futbol.


**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa (she's amazing!). Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>FUTBOL<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Winry entendió desde el primer momento en que lo supo que al perder su capacidad para usar la alquimia, Edward también había perdido su mayor _hobby_. Por eso mismo no lo criticaba cuando se lo encontraba en el jardín retozando o paseando sin más por la casa. Claro, siempre y cuando hubiera terminado sus deberes.

Después de un poco más de tiempo los dos rubios lograron, por fin, admitir sus sentimientos el uno frente al otro y, ni tardos ni perezosos, no demoraron mucho más en terminar en rincones y encerrándose en armarios haciendo algo más que besarse. Y aunque toda esta _actividad _era gratificante para Winry, se dio cuenta que por estar _frotándose _por ahí con Ed, estaba descuidando su reputación como mecánica. Fue entonces cuando pidió a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber que, por favor, le mandaran un pasatiempo a Edward.

Unos cuentos días después, sus plegarias parecieron ser escuchadas, pero tenían incluidas la amenaza implícita de _"cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se te puede conceder"_. El punto era que Edward ya tenía en qué entretenerse.

Todo comenzó de manera sigilosa, sin que ella se diera cuenta en realidad, pues, como tenía mucho trabajo acumulado por hacer no notó que las visitas del rubio al taller se hacían cada vez más esporádicas. Para cuando notó todo esto ya era demasiado tarde, pues Ed se la pasaba viendo, leyendo, investigando, preguntando, escuchando y hasta siendo árbitro de fútbol. En otras palabras, lo había perdido. Y la prueba más fehaciente de ello, era el hecho de que, con suerte, le daba el beso de las buenas noches.

Como toda buena mujer, Winry no le dijo nada, "_él necesita su espacio" _se repetía cuando se lo encontraba realizando algo relacionado con ese abominable deporte. Pero eso sólo fue al principio, así que, decidida a obtener más atención de su parte sin parecer una novia fastidiosa, trazó un plan infalible en sujetos como Ed... o simplemente en sujetos.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr a la abuela Pinako y a Alphonse de la casa con un pretexto totalmente estúpido, asegurándose también que se tardarían. Luego tomó una ducha para serenarse y cuando salió se encontró con Edward tirado en el sofá, frente a su recién adquirido televisor, viendo (¡cómo no!) un partido de futbol.

"Me siento como una cualquiera" pensó la mecánica, apretando la toalla contra su pecho. "´Pero es para una buena causa" se convenció.

Respiró profundo para darse valor y caminó directo al sofá, sentándose a un lado de su novio.

—Estás muy fresca —dijo Edward cuando sintió como ella se le recargaba en el hombro, sin siquiera darle un vistazo. Winry soltó una risita coqueta.

—Y tú pareces estar muy _caliente —_habló sensualmente la rubia en su oído.

Edward sintió un escalofrío agradable recorrerle la columna, pero siguió concentrando su atención al partido sin contestar. Eso desesperó a Winry, pero no era tiempo de armar una discusión. Edward caería por su propia voluntad. Así que, con renovados bríos, se dirigió a la cocina a iniciar el plan de respaldo. Allí sirvió un par de vasos de limonada fresca, dejó la toalla que traía en el respaldo de una silla y regresó a la sala.

—He de suponer que tienes sed —dijo desinteresadamente poniéndose frente a él y ofreciéndole el vaso.

FullMetal se excitó en un instante con la imagen de su novia en lencería sexy frente a él (Winry no se atrevió a andar completamente desnuda por la casa), pero, haciendo caso omiso al amigo de sus pantalones se dijo a sí mismo que el juego de las semifinales de la liga nacional era más importante que satisfacer una de sus necesidades primarias.

Eso le funcionó durante un rato, pero Winry se abrazó a él y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho de manera sugerente. Ed sudó frio. No sabía si decidirse por su novia o los treinta minutos de juego restantes.

—Ed —medio gimió Winry—, ¿qué tal si vamos allá arriba y hacemos un poco de ruido? La abuela y Al no están.

Fue allí cuando Edward mandó la transmisión al diablo y, dispuesto a no perder tiempo subiendo las escaleras, se abalanzó sobre su novia. La besó con desenfreno mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo semidesnudo.

—¡Ed! —jadeó Winry entré un beso— ¿y el partido? —su novio gruñó en respuesta y pasó a atacar su cuello. Ella sonrió con malicia.

Su plan había funcionado.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por leer. Este one-shot (que podría considerarse algo así como la contraparte de "Crepúsculo") va dedicado a todos los que leyeron mis anteriores Fanfics. Les agradezco su apoyo. <strong>

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de**_ Kristall Blauw_


End file.
